May I have this Ed?
"May I have this Ed?" is the 1st episode of Season 6 and the 125th and penultimate episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot In Peach Creek Jr. High, Ed is being chased by Eddy for his donut. During their lengthy chase, Ed successfully makes a mess out of the janitor's closet, tunnels through the school's sewers courtesy of Eddy, and after popping out under an exhausted Edd's feet, destroys all of the lockers in the hallway. Eddy makes a bid for the donut but is flung back into a wall for his troubles. Just as Edd begins to reprimand his friends for destroying school property, a look at a fallen poster cuts him short, sending him into a quivering fright. Eddy and Ed are curious, and it's not long before the cat is out of the bag: there's a school dance, and it's happening TONIGHT. Eddy's ecstatic for another chance to shmooze and gain some social points, Edd is trying to avoid it at all costs, using Sarah rejecting Jonny 2x4 as an example, and Ed is... well, being Ed. Back at Eddy's House, Eddy is scrounging around his closet for something, Edd is catching his clothing as neatly as possible, and Ed gets K.O.ed by a flying drawer. Eddy finally digs out what he is looking for: Dames, Dates & You, a (dated, since it was used when Eddy's Brother was in school) guide to, as Eddy puts it, "charmin' the tomatoes" (girls). Edd, still having cold feet over the idea, attempts to flee, but is chained to a chest in Eddy's Attic, while Eddy and Ed prep up a mannequin to practice the book's tips; and Edd is the test subject. With "Dreaming of You" playing in the background, Edd is forced to "charm" the mannequin, but falters due to being unable to "bear the rejection." Ed takes his turn, but his serenade ends up turning into a reenactment of a B-movie he saw, "Attack of the Fifty-Foot TV Tray". Eddy and Edd make their way out to prepare for the dance, with Ed following not long after destroying most of the attic. At the dance, all the boys (Kevin, Jonny, Rolf in a pufferfish suit, and Wilfred) and all the girls (Nazz and the Kanker Sisters) are on opposite sides of the room, with only May out on the dance floor, eventually joined by Jimmy and Sarah, who arrive with the Eds (now in formal suits and false facial hair). The Eds intend to dance, but Eddy says that they have to avoid staying with the same girl the entire night. Unfortunately for them (except Ed, 'cause he's that oblivious), Dames, Dates & You don't cover how to deal with a crush, because when Nazz waves at them, hoping for dance, their resolve crumbles. Eddy and Ed bail out on Edd, leaving him desperately looking for an exit. He finds one opposite to him, but collides into Sarah, who expectantly waits for an invitation to dance; he flees to the snack table. Meanwhile, Kevin works up the courage to go ask Nazz to dance, but falters and is teased by Rolf. Edd offers him some punch but finds that Eddy has taken refuge inside the bowl, causing Kevin to nearly lose his lunch. Eddy and Edd tell each other off for what just happened and Edd being abandoned when Eddy falls out of the punch and rolls into Edd. Back with Nazz, Kevin now tries to show off with shaky one-handed push-ups but is run over by the tangled Eddy and Edd. Nazz takes the mortified Edd for a dance, while Kevin punches Eddy's face inwards (after Eddy made fun of him for Nazz rejecting him) before leaving the room in frustration. An enraged Marie forces Eddy to dance with her in hopes of making Edd jealous, but only succeeds in ticking off her sister, Lee. Meanwhile, Ed is showing off some fancy footwork with Wilfred, only to be reprimanded by Rolf for "breaking the customary laws of Rolf's traditions." Rolf is interrupted by Lee borrowing Ed to smite Marie for attempting to kiss Eddy. May, who was stuck to Rolf's pufferfish suit for most of the episode, comes to Ed's aid, only for Rolf to get jammed onto the dance floor. He comes loose and starts entrapping everyone in the room, destroying everything in the process. The Eds are the only ones able to escape the collapsing school. As they watch the school collapse, they reflect the good things that came out of it: Eddy won't have to deal with the school for a while, Edd got to dance with Nazz, and Ed managed to get Wilfred's phone number. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': holding the record player on his back "Squish the tomato, Double D." one of his eyes Record player: "Dreaming of You" song "Dreaming of another lover just will not do. Honey, I'm just here for you. Darling, all for your kiss, oh what bliss. I could reminisce, and only you could make it come--" turns off and Edd interrupts at the time Edd: "Oh! I can't bear the rejection!" Eddy: "What a baby!" Edd off of his leg ---- *'Sarah': having been asked to go to the dance with Jonny "I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Jonny: to Plank "Whaddya' mean, I should have ate a breath mint, Plank?" tosses Jonny into a trash can, which rolls away. ---- *'Ed': balancing on a toy horse and practicing his date asking "Pardon me, miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin. And this is my little friend, Sheldon, um, Jr." drops Sheldon, Jr. onto the mannequin's top Eddy: "Ed, you idiot! Girls don't wanna see your stupid cheese! Talk about everyday stuff. You know, cologne, cash… me." Ed: "Me? Like movies? So have you partaken in watching "Attack of the 50-foot TV Tray?" a portrait (probably Eddy on there) into the air and swallows it, changing his shape to rectangular "My favorite scene was when the angry TV tray speared forth and rampaged the city. Kinda like this: 'I am a giant TV tray! Your city is done for, puny humans with handsome hairdos! ARGH!!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy submerged in the punchbowl "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" ---- *'Rolf': Ed ''"Ed-boy! You have broken the customary laws of Rolf's traditions! You must first ask permission if you shimmy-shake the swine! Have you no shame?!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's it, I'm done with dames. Who can figure 'em?" ''drops Eddy into the snow and sees the school fall apart Ed: the school gets destroyed "No school tomorrow!" makes a big weird smile after seeing the destruction of the school Edd: "Seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy. After all, I did get to dance with Nazz." Ed: "And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Eddy: "You're an idiot, Ed." Trivia *'Goofs': **After Sarah rejects Jonny's offer to the school dance, Jonny's flower vanishes. **The ribbon on Nazz's hair changes from yellow to red once she starts dancing with Edd. **When Rolf's costume starts tearing up the gym, Sarah can be seen behind the path of destruction, but when his costume destroys the snack table, Sarah can be seen stuck to Rolf. **After the school collapses, Ed yells out "No school tomorrow!" even though the poster advertised the dance on a Friday night (then again, Ed is frequently oblivious to pretty much everything around him). *This episode was first shown on the Australian Cartoon Network on January 25, 2008, in the UK on February 14, 2008, and in the US on June 29, 2008, about five months after the episode was shown in Australia. *This is the third time the Eds came out of a serious situation unharmed. The first was in "Run for your Ed" and the second was in the previous episode, "A Fistful of Ed." *During the dance scene at the punchbowl, Kevin says "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" because Eddy was hiding in the punchbowl. He could be referencing the name of various flavored drink brands such as Gatorade, Powerade, Kool-Aid or any other drink that ends with the suffix "-ade.” *The scene with Jimmy is running from the costume ball while the school trembles may be a reference to the Indiana Jones film, Raiders of the Lost Ark. Alternatively, it may be a reference to the popular game, Katamari Damacy. *This episode and "Look Before You Ed" are known as the lost episodes in the U.S. *This is the first time a real song is put in the show, instead of a synthetic song. It is called "Dreaming of You." It was sung by Erin Fitzgerald (the voice of Nazz in Seasons 1, 2, 4 & 5) and Samuel Vincent (the voice of Edd). It played 3 minutes and 50 seconds into the episode. *This was the first of two episodes (along with "Look Before You Ed") to be written by Stacy Warnick. Both times she is credited as Stacy J. Warnick. *At 1:42, a poster marked "Dance Lessons with Mr. Antonucci" can be seen on the bulletin board, which is yet another reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *"Attack Of The 50-Foot TV Tray" is a reference to Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. *49 seconds into the episode, if you look closely, you can see a boomerang hanging on top of the lockers, similar to the one from "Hand Me Down Ed." *At 2:27, if you look closely, you can see a snowman in the shape of a dollar sign on Eddy's front lawn. *The song playing at the start of the dance is an instrumental version of the classic R&B tune "20 Flight Rock." *When Eddy is looking for his brother's book, the first scene shows the "You electrify me" valentine card Edd gave to him in Hanky Panky Hullabaloo by the wall. *No scams are featured in this episode. Video See also *"Dreaming of You" *Win a Date with Eddy *Dames, Dates & You Category:Episodes Category:Season 6